Mashed Potato Time
|game= (Xbox 360 DLC) |year= 1962 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 2 |mc= /Azure Blue (JDU 2017) |pc= Ancient Rose (JD) Magenta (JD3) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 26 (JD) 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |nowc = Potato |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura= 2:26 |kcal= 16 |audio = |choreo = Gregoire Spillman|gc = Cyan (Remake)}} "Mashed Potato Time" by is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman who is wearing a polkadot pink and blue dress,a blue and white apron,and pink and blue shoes, and has pink short hair. She looks like a 1950s housewife. Remake No visible differences are shown, except for the fact that the dancer seems to be more realistic, and that she is in a slightly lighter hue. Also, her outline has changed from violet to magenta. potato_coach_1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The routine takes place in front of a ligth blue animated curtain with many dots and cherries on it, and a red line at its bottom. If you look closely, you can notice that the curtain slightly moves a bit. Just Dance 3 In this version, the curtain is replaced by a dark blue wall with many mirrors. The cherries are hanging on them and they sway at the beat of the song. Remake The background is the same from the Just Dance 3 version. However, the cherries now glow every beat,and the background is darker. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same; they are not available in . Both Gold Moves: Swing your right hand down, as if to wipe away sweat. Potato gm 1 jd3.png|Both Gold Moves Potato gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Potato gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Mashed Potato Time appears in the following Mashup: * We No Speak Americano Captions Mashed Potato Time appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Trivia *This is one of the slowest routines in , this is as it is the only routine in Just Dance where both the difficulty and effort are 1. *This is the oldest song on . *The song is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. *The original version has 26 pictograms, making it the song with the fewest amount of pictograms in the original Just Dance game. However the version only has 20 making it the song with least amount of pictograms on Just Dance 3 and the entire series, thus holding three records. *The following activities are shown by the pictograms: Vacuuming, holding a baby, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the windows, being tired, cooking, sweating and peeling potatos. *This song references The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *The dancer seems to be angry at the end, as she is seen tearing her apron off. **This seems to be because she is doing all house chores by herself. **In Just Dance, the apron disappears, while in later games it's still visible. *In Just Dance Now, the song was mistakenly placed between Party Rock Anthem and Pound The Alarm ''for a long time; this may be because its code name is ''Potato. *''Just Dance and Just Dance 3'' has a lyric error: a line reads Feel it in your feet now instead of Peel it to me now. This was later fixed in Just Dance Now. *In Just Dance Now, the first and third time "Hmm" is sung, it's not highlighted. ** Also, when "Peel it to me now" is sung, "now" is not highlighted, despite still being sung. *From Just Dance 3 onwards, the first time "Potato" is sung, it appears in the lyrics as "Patato". *On Just Dance, the menu shows the title as Mashed Potato Time. However, the banner that appears before starting the routine says It's Mashed Potato Time. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_dfb7ff6b45e3ac60_14.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' potato_thumb@2x.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' ( ) Potato.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' (Remake) mashedpotato menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the menu potato_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 459.png|Avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Diamond avatar Potatopictos.png|Pictograms Screenshots potato menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) potato load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen potato coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Mashedpotatotimemenuingame.gif|''Mashed Potato Time'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) Videos Official Music Video Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time-0 Teasers Mashed Potato Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 Mashed Potato Time, Dee Dee Sharp (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Now - Mashed Potato Time 5* Just Dance Unlimited Mashed Potato Time Just Dance 2017 - Mashed Potato Time by Dee Dee Sharp Extractions Dee Dee Sharp Mashed Potato Time Extracted Coach from Just Dance Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation ru:Mashed Potato Time Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Gregoire Spillman